


Справедливое возмездие

by fandomStarbucks2019, koganemushi



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, kink on orgasm denial, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: О последствиях необдуманных действий.





	Справедливое возмездие

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на orgasm denial, topping from the bottom.

По собственным ощущениями Баки, Стив трахал его уже несколько часов не переставая. Но стоило только почувствовать приближение оргазма, как этот гаденыш тут же снижал темп и долго нежно целовал, чтобы переключить внимание. А то и вовсе останавливался, выходя почти полностью, так что внутри оставалась только головка члена. И так несколько раз кряду. Баки уже потерял счет времени, пока скулил от нетерпения, извивался в бесплодных попытках притереться членом хоть к чему-нибудь и сдавленно ругался сквозь зубы. Стоило ему попытаться протянуть руку к изнывающему от отсутствия внимания члену, как Стив тут же перехватывал ее на середине пути. Как ему самому хватало выдержки, было совершенно непостижимо! Стив дышал тяжело, заполошно, смотрел на Баки, прожигая взглядом насквозь, трахал с такой силой, что спинка кровати ходуном ходила, но – черт, черт, черт! – никак не давал кончить!

Стив в очередной раз вошел до самого основания и замер в таком положении. Сцепив зубы и тяжело дыша, Баки зажмурился. Яйца уже просто ломило от возбуждения! Вот чего Стив так завелся, а? Ведь пуля всего-то чиркнула Баки по щеке, от царапины уже и следа не осталось! И он потом прекрасно уложил один всех шестерых нападавших в рукопашной. Можно подумать, Стив сам постоянно не суется в рушащиеся здания и не прыгает с верхотуры со щитом вместо парашюта. Да Баки скоро поседеет от его выходок! А Стив потом еще имеет наглость отговариваться, что на нем переломы быстро заживают. После заварушки в Индии, когда на него рухнул древний храм, Баки даже придумал правило «поломанцы не кончают». Потому что Стиву пришлось оперировать (читай: ломать заново в операционной) сросшуюся слишком быстро и неправильно бедренную кость. Нога с торчащими из нее железками выглядела так жутко, что Баки боялся сделать что-то не то и повредить процессу выздоровления. Поэтому неделю отказывался от любого секса, даже от привычного отсоса по утрам. А потом предупредил Стива, что если он еще хоть раз выкинет что-то подобное… 

Так вот, значит, в чем дело? Этот гаденыш изводит Баки просто в отместку за вынужденный целибат! Ну держись, Стиви…

Усилием воли заставив себя расслабиться насколько это возможно, с непроходящим несколько часов стояком, Баки глянул на Стива из-под опущенных ресниц. Тот раскраснелся и запыхался, светлая челка прилипла ко лбу. Было очень похоже, что самообладание Стива трещало по швам, и он совершенно перестал контролировать ситуацию. Что же, так еще лучше. 

Одно ловкое, быстрое движение, которому позавидовал бы и Олимпийский чемпион по спортивной гимнастике, – и Баки оседлал Стива, для удобства зафиксировав его ногу бионической рукой. Притерся своим стояком к скользкому от пота бедру Стива и с наслаждением застонал, а потом резко уселся обратно на его член, принимая сразу на всю длину.

– Ну что, готов к родео? – Баки склонился к самому уху Стива и прошептал, обдавая его горячим дыханием: – Куколка…

Несмотря на деланное возмущение «девчачьим» прозвищем, Баки знал, как Стив на самом деле от него заводится, и всегда беззастенчиво этим знанием пользовался. Вот и сейчас Стив глянул на Баки совершенно шальными глазами. 

Не впиться в его распухшие от поцелуев губы было бы страшным упущением. Дождавшись, пока Стив под ним начнет нетерпеливо ерзать, Баки отстранился с ехидной ухмылкой:

– Уже выдохся? 

И не дав Стиву времени ответить, Баки двинул бедрами, сходу задавая жесткий, быстрый ритм, от которого у них обоих перехватило дыхание. Оргазм накатывал неотвратимо, как цунами. Но продержаться долго после нескольких часов устроенной Стивом пытки не получилось бы любом случае. С каждым движением колени слабели и разъезжались на простынях, и чтобы кончить, Баки не хватало совсем немного, пока Стив не опрокинул его на спину и в несколько сильных, резких движений не довел до разрядки, кончив сам глубоко внутри. 

Кажется, Баки или заснул, или ненадолго потерял сознание от прилива крови из нижней части тела обратно к голове, потому что когда вернулась способность соображать, Стив лежал на нем, пристроив голову у него на груди. Огромный, теплый и очень тяжелый!

– Ты весишь, как слон! – Но стоило Стиву попытаться сползти на кровать, как Баки тут же крепко перехватил его двумя руками: – И куда это ты собрался?

Стив послушно затих, и Баки почувствовал невесомое прикосновение губ к коже прямо над своим сердцем.


End file.
